


We Two Remain

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Natasha is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Carter and Rikki Barnes, though related through Peggy, never got the chance to meet before they each gave their lives to save others. But now that they're back, Natasha has set them up for a meeting. She has the best of intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Two Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Sharon Carter Appreciation Month!

Sharon stood across from the coffee shop. Natasha had told her to come here. But not, as Sharon thought, to catch up.

Natasha had tricked her. If Sharon didn’t like her so much, she’d be upset.

She gave herself another minute before heading across the street. A bell chimed as she pushed her way in, and she glanced around before her gaze settled on the young woman at a window table. The girl looked back at her, and Sharon grinned as she saw a rueful smile that matched her own.

She stopped beside the open seat, her hands deep in her pockets. “Let me guess. You were supposed to meet a red-headed friend here, and now you’re starting to feel set up.”

“She has the best intentions,” Rikki said, waving a hand for Sharon to take the seat. “Probably.”

“She’s nosy and manipulative,” Sharon argued. She studied the girl as she made herself comfortable in the seat. Rikki wasn’t really a girl anymore, though. She’d been through too much to ever be called that again, no matter how young she appeared. “But only to the people she cares about.”

Rikki inhaled some of her shake and nodded. Feeling the need to continue the conversation, she suddenly realized she was at a loss of what to say. What was there to say? Yes, and Natasha has very red hair, too? Sharon would already know that. And why would anyone bring that up, unless they were talking about physical attributes they liked?

Not that Rikki liked Natasha.

Not like _that._

Sharon cleared her throat. She was at something of a loss to say herself. People she felt comfortable with were one thing. Supervillains were another. But she’d never met Rikki before. They were neither friends, nor enemies who could taunt and tease one another.

“It’s crazy,” Sharon said slowly. “We know a lot of the same people. We’ve both worked with Steve. But we’ve never met.”

“Almost did.” Rikki sipped her smoothie. “Back when Onslaught kind-of killed me that time.”

Sharon chuckled. “I was, what, five minutes late?” Her smile fell as she remembered that day. “Might want to try not dying for a while, though. Take it from me. It gets old.”

“You’ve died, too?”

She nods. “Twice now. Once is too many times.”

Rikki nodded in agreement. “I’ll, um. I’ll try to avoid it, then.”

“Good.” Sharon shifted in her seat and glanced out the window. “How’s Anya?”

“You... know about Anya?”

Sharon smiled. “I’m SHIELD and I spend much of my free time with Captain America. Plus, I _am_ an Avenger. That means I get to see the Avengers roster.”

Rikki wondered why she was surprised. Anya had told her about being an Avenger. She’d known Steve had known, too. “Right. I guess...”

“It takes a while, when you get back,” Sharon said, understanding. “Our lives get kind of stuck sometimes, and theirs keep going.” Her finger traced the edge of the tabletop. “If you want to talk about it, I can... listen. You know. Since...”

“Since you’ve gone through it before?” Rikki smirked. “Or because we’re related?”

“Both,” she answered, a slow smile forming. “So. Peggy was the best aunt I could have hoped for. How was she as a grandmother? And how’d it work out with her and Bucky?”

Rikki brightened. She hadn’t known her grandparents as well as she would have liked, but she didn’t mind talking about them, and she was happier still to hear about what Peggy was like in this universe. Topics moved to working with Steve, Sam, and Bucky, admiration of Natasha, and the difficulties and tribulations of working with teams.

Rikki’s glass had been empty for a while when Sharon’s phone buzzed. As she looked at her phone, Rikki got a text as well.

They grinned at each other when they finished reading the messages. “Avengers business?” Sharon asked.

Rikki nodded. “But when we’re done, maybe we could do this again?”

Sharon led the way out the door. “I’d like that. Carters have to stick together, after all. Come on. I’ll give you a ride.”

“You sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. Besides, I’ll get us there faster than roof-hopping; the car flies.” She grinned again as she got behind the wheel. “And do me a favor. Tell Natasha we had a horrible time and are never doing this again.”

Rikki buckled up. “You guys are weird. But sure. Carters have to stick together."


End file.
